Come Break Me Down
by ClassicalyWrote
Summary: Bobby has a daughter: seventeen- year old Teagen Mercer. He's dealing with the loss of his baby brother and also the loss of his daughter after Jack's death! Teagen doesn't even know the bomb she can drop yet? What is that bomb? Can the Mercer's cope?


**_Hahaha yes I am back folks with another update for you all! I like the concept of Bobby having a daughter. I've seen it around what is it a cliche or cannon plot? LOL I decided to do a Bobby and daughter fic. A couple of things came up after me making the plot my own. Incest drama and shit, if you are concerned about it DON'T BE! Bobby and Jack were brothers only by adoption so Jack is artifically Teagen's Uncle doesn't mean they gotta act like real family so there ahahahah! Now that that mini drama is cleared up. Oh also this is mainly about how much of an impact Jack had keeping Teagne clean and making her feel like a person, NO SEX or anything between her and Jack will be described! Nothing to fret over it's not tht big of deal. :) It's also Bobby dealing with the fact of having to afce everything after Jackie died and all tht! Thanks to someone and a friend of mine Loza from Hedlund (Love you Laur) GO TEAM JACK! Also a shout out to other Team Jack members Britt(Brttmclv) and Elle( with a kick ass DS fic!~) On that said note I wanna try for chapter 1 on this tonight maybe, but I am posting a crossover fic for the the new show Sons Of Anarchy with the lovely Charlie Hunnam, think you'll all like it well I hope lol ;). Teagen is played by Miss Briana Evigan (star of Step Up 2: the Streets)_**

**_Don't forget reiew pretty please............! :)_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapter 1: The Introduction to It All**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**She was Bobby Mercer's daughter, but the day he lost his little brother he lost the daughter he worked hard to try and raise. Teagen Evelyn Marith Mercer, 5'4' brown eyes, brown hair, school bitch! Drug addict, car thief, juvenile, arsonist, exotic dancer, frequent liar and still in love with Jack Mercer. Of course you'll have to follow the beginning to understand the now.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Of course Bobby didn't know any of this. He had been to involved to see his seventeen- year old daughter, the moans coming from her room, the looks Jack would give her out of more than suppose family affection, then there was the fact she skipped town in Chicago while Bobby served his time. I mean it's not like he wasn't a good father. But he was the Michigan Mauler. Teagen had managed to say clean and innocent, she had the option, the notion of life. It seemed after Jack was killed on the front lawn of their mom's home they all really saw just how much he had an affect on her life and keeping her clean.**

**Teagen's mother was a sixteen-year-old high school drop out, some fling Bobby had at the junior prom in the backseat of his old Chevy. Her name was Sherry Lucifer, also known as Detroit's biggest slut. Bobby Mercer tapped everything that was blonde with legs. Only he had a managed himself in a broken situation, a latex breaking problem! At first he didn't believe her, never was there for the pregnancy. It wasn't until Teagan was born that Bobby went to the hospital after the pep talk from Evelyn. She saw many things others could not see.**

**There was a DNA test that proved Bobby was the new little seven-pound pink faced baby girl's father. He didn't comply at first, but with a little talk from Evelyn and finally holding the little girl who didn't have a name yet, but had Bobby's big brown eyes. It was weird how when he looked into the kid's face it made something in his heartbeat quicken. Evelyn taught them a lot of things saying how one day when they had a child it didn't matter ho rough or tough they thought they were that baby would met their hearts.**

**She was right again. Sherry decided to abuse Teagen as Bobby has named her. Her name a mix of sport teams and tequila. It wasn't the best namesake for a child, but Bobby was trying. He took care if the little one as much as he could being seventeen and trouble. Sherry had started abusing the little girl, Bobby not knowing this had went away to find whatever he was looking for. Dead trouble, fresh trouble. He went on to play hockey, but was thrown out. That was when he decided to see Teagen after six years. The little girl was always so sad, bitter, he noticed bruises and the only one she talked to was Bobby. Smartened him up a tad bit before he took her in and got custody, giving Sherry the opportunity to run far off. Bobby took Teagen to Chicago with him and when things got rough and Bobby was caught in a live fire with another gang, Teagen stayed with a close friend of Bobby's, all the Mercer's wrote. **

**It took fifteen-year-old Teagen two months before she's had enough shit, skipped town to L.A. to be with Uncle Jack. Jack was her favorite out of all her uncle's he never felt like an Uncle and after a while they both stopped trying to control the fact he wasn't her uncle and began a little relationship of their own. Bobby got out, got Teagen again. No longer was he out he was back in for getting mixed up twice. This time she was sent in Evelyn's care and has been with her since. One year later Teagen has managed a semi happy life with her Grandmother and bitterness toward her father. That is until well... she witness's the true fact to being a Mercer that fateful night!**

SUMMARY: Teagen is Bobby's seventeen-year old daughter. She's a juvenile, arsonist, exotic dancer, drug addict, car theif and is still in love with Jack Mercer. But she never used to be this way. Bobby is unware that when his baby brother died so did his daughter. How can he fix things? Can he deal with the major bomb Teagen doesn't even know she can drop? To understand the now, you will have to come to the beginning, the night that all hell broke loose, the night of Evelyn's Mercer's death and Bobby reclaiming Teagen's custody!


End file.
